Jobwechsel (level-up Quest)
thumb|318px|right|Bist du bereit? Wenn du Level 20 erreicht hast, bist du bereit, einen Jobwechsel zu machen. Das bedeutet, du kommst in den nächst höheren Stand deiner Klasse. Dazu musst du eine Prüfung ablegen. Einleitung Jede Klasse beginnt die Quest bei seinem Lehrmeister in Elderine. *'Jäger' : Spähermeister Dedikit Nachdem du mit ihm gesprochen hast, wird er dir auftragen 10 Schleime (Roumen) zu töten. : Danach kehrst du zu ihm zurück und er schickt dich zu Großmeister Sean. *'Magier' : Zaubermeister Wishis : Nachdem du mit ihr gesprochen hast, wird sie dir auftragen gegen 10 Eber (Nebelwald) zu kämpfen. : Danach kehrst du zu ihr zurück und sie schickt dich zu Großmeister Sean. *'Krieger' : Kriegermeister Marty : Nachdem du mit ihm gesprochen hast, wird er dich bitten, einen Brief zu Meisterin Ruby in Roumen zu bringen. Wenn du ihn überbracht hast, wird sie dir erzählen, dass Marty ein Problem mit dem Trinken hat und dich auffordern, ihre Antwort zu Marty zurückzubringen. : Danach wird dir Marty erklären, dass er dir nichts beibringen kann und schickt dich zu Großmeister Sean. *'Priester' : Paladinmeister Keast : Nachdem du mit ihr gesprochen hast, wird sie dir auftragen, ihr einen SP Trank (Tier 1) zu bringen. : Danach schickt sie dich zu Großmeister Sean. Meister Sean Schattenschlüssel Großmeister Sean im Nebelwald wird dir auftragen, nach dem Schattenschlüssel zu suchen, um in die Schattenkammer zu gelangen. Jedes Monster im Nebelwald kann den Schlüssel fallen lassen. Am besten sucht man sich einen Gegner aus den man schnell besiegen kann (z.B.Rattenmenschen). Es kann einige Zeit dauern bis man einen Schlüssel findet. Schattenverlies Vorbereitung Natürlich solltest du voll Ausgeruht sein und deinen Vorrat an Steine und Tränke aufstocken. Von Buffs ist abzuraten da der Klon ebenfalls die Werte des Buffs zugeschrieben bekommt. Tipps Wenn du das Schattenverlies betrittst, solltest du keine Waffen oder Rüstung tragen, da gleich zu Beginn deine Stärke gemessen wird und der Klon genau so erscheint, wie du selber bist. Ablauf Sobald der Klon da ist, greife ihn sofort mit bloßen Händen an und lege nach ein paar Hieben deine Waffe an. Gib ein paar kräftige Attacken ab, so wird der Klon sich schnell "langweilen" und davonlaufen. (Du bist ein paar Sekunden handlungsunfähig, danach musst du ihm folgen.) Auf deinen Weg werden dir 2 Schattenhafte Kebinge begegnen. Danach kommst du in den ersten Raum, wo dein Klon am Tor steht. In diesem Raum erscheinen Skelette auf (3 Bogenschützen und 3 Krieger), die du alle erlegen musst, damit sich das Tor öffnet. Auf dem weiteren Weg begegnen dir 3 Schattenhafte Kebinge. Jetzt wirst du aufgefordert, einen blauen Licht zu folgen. Der Raum wird dunkel und du folgst dem Licht. Es empfiehlt sich, hier nochmal die Waffe abzulegen, da hier deine Stärke erneut gemessen wird. (ist aber imo nicht unbedingt nötig). Am Ende des Lichts wartet dein Klon auf dich. Zuerst macht er nichts, aber es erscheint ein Bogenschütze und ein Schwertkämpfer. (Greife am Besten erst den Bogenschützen an, da er den meisten Schaden anrichtet.) Erlege auf jeden Fall zuerst die anderen Gegner, bevor du den Klon angreifst um den erhaltenen Schaden großtmöglich zu reduzieren. Im Verlauf werden Steingolems erscheinen und dich angreifen. Konzentriere dich darauf sie auszuschalten und anschliessend wieder auf deinen Klon. Tipp: Wenn du dich außer Reichweite des Klons bewegst, wird er dich nicht angreifen. Bestanden (success) thumb|left|318px|success Für denn Abgeschlossenen Job-Wechsle erhältst du 5 Statuspunkte, einen Titel und kannst du die neuen Waffen und Rüstung der Klasse Highlander/ Fallensteller/ Kleriker/ Erzmagier tragen. Du stehst jetzt wieder vor Meister Sean, bei dem du dir als Belohnung eine Level 20 Waffe aussuchen kannst. Zusätzlich erhältst du ein 7 Tage Reittier (Waschbär) und als besonderes Geschenk eine Boosterkarte Erfahrung 120% Tage. Nicht bestanden (failure) In der Schattenkammer verliert man bei Misserfolg keine Exp, jedoch wirst du nach Roumen zurück teleportiert. Du kannst dann diese Prüfung so oft wiederholen, bis du Erfolg hast. Fotoalbum Szenen vom level-up Quest Nicht ganz einfach, während so einem Kampf auch noch screens zu machen, aber einige sind mir doch geglückt. screenshot099.jpg|erste Gegenüberstellung screenshot100.jpg|folge deinem Klon screenshot102.jpg|bis zu dem Tor screenshot104.jpg|besiege alle Schattenhafte Skelette screenshot105.jpg|kein leichter Kampf screenshot107.jpg|halte durch ... screenshot108.jpg|Wenn alle besiegt sind öffnet sich das Tor screenshot111.jpg|du bist stark screenshot116.jpg|folge dem blauen Licht screenshot114.jpg|Im Dunkeln lauern schon die nächsten Gegner screenshot119.jpg|hier spielt sich der End-Kampf ab screenshot122.jpg|Finale Gegenüberstellung screenshot123.jpg|Schattenhafter Steingolem Screenshot126a.jpg|G e s c h a f f t ! Kategorie:Leveln Kategorie:Anfänger Kategorie:Quest